Imperial Experiment
by indianajones254
Summary: Han and Chewbacca accidentally stumble into an Imperial experiment and are blown into another galaxy, where they encounter the peacekeeping force known as the Men in Black.
1. Surprise in the Maw

I do not own either Star Wars or Men in Black. Reviews are requested and welcome.

Chapter 1: Surprise in the Maw

The sound of the quad lasers from the dorsal turret of the _Millennium Falcon_ was a comforting sound for the Wookiee Chewbacca. Knowing that Han was up there, shooting back at the pursuing TIE fighters, was reassuring, but the looming Star Destroyer erased whatever calm Han's return fire may have done. They were skimming dangerously close to the Maw, a collection of black holes near the Kessel system, where the pair had just picked up a load of spice for transport to Tattooine. Unfortunately, they had also picked up an Imperial battle group, which had immediately attacked them, but seeming to try to herd them away from the Maw, leading Chewie to wonder what he and Han had stumbled into.

Han's voice came over the ship's internal comm unit. "Chewie, we're coming up on that safe route, try and slip in, maybe we can lose them that way."

"Hrnnnnnn!"

A voice came over the comm. "_Millennium Falcon_, this is the Imperial Star Destroyer _Anathema._ You have entered a restricted area without permission. Surrender immediately."

Han slid into the pilot's seat beside Chewie. "I'm going to have to have a few words with Jabba about that ID; they sliced it like it wasn't even there. Give me the controls, I'll take us in. That microjump laid in?"

"Hrrrnnn."

"Good. Here goes nothing."

Han swung the ship around to align their course with the vector provided by the navicomputer, then pulled the lever back and the stars stretched into lines for a few seconds, then reverted abruptly.

"What the…" Han's curse trailed off. Directly ahead was a large web of… something, glowing with energy as power pulsed through it. "Turn us around, Chewie, let's get out of here!" Chewie definitely agreed with that idea, but before either of them could do anything, the web's glowing suddenly intensified, then leaped out in an electrical arc at the _Falcon_. The viewscreen flashed brilliant white, then Chewie and Han felt a tingling sensation, as if they were being electrocuted, which ended almost before it had begun.

When the viewscreen cleared, they looked around, Han outside the ship and Chewie at the sensors. They were clearly no longer in the Maw. Outside the _Falcon_ lay a blue-and-green planet with a single moon.

"Where are we, Chewie?" Wordlessly, Chewie pointed at the sensors. "'Not in any known space'? What is _that_ supposed to mean?" Chewbacca replied that he certainly didn't know. Worried, Han began digging through the flimsiplast star charts that he always carried, just in case the navicomputer fizzed out, as it apparently had. He was interrupted by a male voice coming from the comm.

"Unknown ship, this is MIB headquarters. Welcome to Earth. As we are unfamiliar with your ship's design, we will assume we've never heard of you before, and the same of us might be true for you, so allow us to introduce ourselves. We are the Men in Black. We are essentially the intergalactic Customs agency of this planet, and are in charge of monitoring all extra-terrestrial activity on Earth. Please follow the beacon we are activating for you, and MIB agents will meet you when you land. Do not take any hostile actions or you will be destroyed. Do not attempt to contact anyone else on the planet. MIB out."


	2. The Empire Arrives

Chapter 2: The Empire Arrives

Han and Chewie stared at each other. Whoever these Men in Black were, they obviously wouldn't approve of the large stash of glitterstim in the _Falcon_'s hidden smuggling compartments. Planetary authorities usually didn't. Han grabbed for the controls, intending to swing the ship away from the planet and dive for deep space, but Chewbacca stopped him.

"What do you think you're doing, you big fuzzball! We've got to get out of here!"

Out of here to where, Chewie wanted to know. They still had no idea where they were, or how they would get back to familiar space; perhaps an attempt at escape would be construed as hostile, and they had no idea what kind of weapons or technology MIB had, or if the _Falcon_'s shields would hold up against their attack. There were too many unknowns, Chewie argued. Han was forced to agree, so he reluctantly locked onto the MIB beacon and followed it to the surface.

As they came in, they curiously stared out the viewport at the world rising to meet them. There were areas of natural growth, mountains, and deserts, but there were also huge cities which vaguely reminded Han of Coruscant. It was towards one of these, on the eastern coast of a medium continent, that the beacon was guiding them. Following the beacon's signal, they passed a small island with a statue of a woman holding a torch aloft, and as they passed, the torch flashed an odd blue light, then went dark again.

They headed for a small landing pad, just large enough to accommodate the _Falcon_, surrounded by a courtyard with high walls, containing offices and other rooms. As they settled to a landing, two human males dressed in odd black suits approached, holding what appeared to be weapons. One of them was dark-skinned, almost as dark as Han's old buddy Lando Calrissian. As Han and Chewie descended the landing ramp, the two came to meet them.

"I'm Agent Kay, this is Agent Jay, we're with MIB headquarters division. Please state your name, species and planet of origin." Han was surprised to see that Agent Kay spoke Basic.

"Han Solo of Corellia, human, this is my partner, Chewbacca of Kashyyk, he's a Wookiee."

The two agents exchanged puzzled looks, then Jay asked, "Where on Earth… never mind. Where is Corellia and Cash-shiek? Sounds Arabic or somethin'."

Before Han could answer, a blaring alarm went off in the courtyard, and an automated voice announced, "Warning. Large warship approaching Earth." The two MIB agents reacted instantly. Grabbing Han and Chewie, they dashed for a door marked in lettering unfamiliar to Han.

"You two go in there, there'll be other agents waiting to process you. We've got to run," Kay told them.

Han and Chewie exchanged shrugs, then followed Kay's instructions. After being quizzed on their ship, cargo (apparently these people didn't have a clue about glitterstim, and Han wasn't about to help them along), and a long, frustrating discussion as to planet of origin, Han and Chewie were shown into a waiting room with dozens of other aliens, none of whom were familiar to either of them. Edging closer to a large humanoid wearing some kind of backpack with another head sticking out of it on a long neck, Han eavesdropped on their conversation, hoping to gain some clue as to where they were, but came away more confused than before.

A monitor attached to the wall was showing what appeared to be the news, with a woman with a panicked voice describing the warship that had appeared in the skies. One of the MIB agents in the waiting room was talking in low tones to another, and Chewie stiffened as he caught just a few words, something about "…transmission…Empire..." Apparently, the Empire had followed the _Millennium Falcon_ to this strange planet. Quickly, he grabbed Han and told him what he'd heard, but Han's attention was on the monitor. Chewie glanced at it. On the screen, along with more of the unfamiliar text, was the image of an Imperial Star Destroyer.

Obviously, whatever had flung them here was some kind of Imperial device designed to contort hyperspace to allow ships to fly vast distances in a matter of nanoseconds, which the Empire was using to try and expand Emperor Palpatine's rule even further than it already was. Han guessed, however, that something had gone wrong, for the Star Destroyer, alone, was nowhere near powerful enough to subjugate an entire planet. The web-thing must have sent the Star Destroyer, and the _Falcon, _further than intended. Quickly, he grabbed Chewie's arm.

"Come on, pal, this is our chance to get out of here!"

Chewie reminded him that they still faced the problem of navigation, primarily a lack of a "You Are Here" blip on the navicomputer.

Han informed him of his guesses, all the while heading for the door, with his furry sidekick following close on his heels. They had to stop briefly while an anxious MIB agent checked their IDs and landing permits they had been given earlier, but they quickly made their way out to the _Falcon_. They hurriedly strapped themselves into the crash webbing, then Han took the ship up. The lady with the torch did the blue-light thing again as they left.


	3. Return of the Smugglers

Thanks to everybody that's reviewed so far! Here's the final chapter, hope y'all like it!

Chapter 3:

As the _Millennium Falcon_ shot upwards from the surface of the planet called Earth, Chewie demanded an explanation from Han as to how he thought they would be getting back to their galaxy.

"No problem. Remember that magnetic grappler we installed? From all the hustle and bustle back there, those MIB people are going to try and take out that Star Destroyer. When they try, and they won't be able to, we slip in during the confusion, attach to the hull, then we go flying back home with the Imps. It's their project, after all, they've got to have some way figured out to get themselves back."

Chewie thought for a moment, then decided that that was an acceptable semblance of a plan.

As they left the outermost reaches of the atmosphere, Han killed the ion engines, idling in space a good distance from the Star Destroyer, and waited. Sure enough, before too long, spacecraft began rising from the surface of the planet and moving into a defensive formation between the planet and the Imperial vessel.

Han smirked. "There, you see, just like I said." Chewie rolled his eyes.

The motley collection of fighters began advancing against the Star Destroyer. Han snorted. "They don't stand a chance, but this is _our_ chance. Punch it, Chewie." Chewie obliged, sending the _Falcon_ slowly and unobtrusively towards the Star Destroyer. As they approached, suddenly a voice spoke from behind them. "Just what do you think you're doing?"

Han grabbed for his blaster in a lightning draw, spinning around to face the speaker, but when he saw who it was, and what they were holding, he froze. Agents Kay and Jay had sneaked aboard the _Falcon_ just before liftoff, and were standing in the back of the cockpit, covering him and Chewie.

"What in the name of the Force are you doing here?" Han demanded. "This is my ship, and I don't like it when police-types stow away on me."

"You don't have much choice," Kay told him. "We're holding the guns."

"Aww, Kay, man, that's no way to do it. Just explain to the man what we need, then let's do the job and get outta here." Apparently Jay wanted to play good-cop. Han wasn't interested.

"Look, you guys, I'm not in this for your planet, and actually, I'm not in this at all. Now get off my ship, I don't care if you jump out the airlock, just get off," Han demanded.

"Not happening," Kay replied. "We need your cargo. Our scientists found that it reacts explosively with the light rays from our sun, and we got picked to sneak aboard that ship and plant it. We can't hope to defeat that warship otherwise, and if we have to, we'll arrest you, confiscate your ship, and do the job ourselves. Now will you help us, or do we lock you up?"

Reluctantly, Han holstered his blaster and sat back down in the pilot's seat. The two MIB agents strapped themselves into the rear seats, and Han flew towards the Star Destroyer. As they approached, Kay began giving instructions.

"Head for just there," he said, pointing. "We've determined that that's their main power plant, so that's where we plant your cargo."

Soon, however, things weren't that simple. The Earth ships attacked, creating diversionary targets for the Destroyer's turbolasers, but there were still plenty of shots aimed at the _Falcon_. Han ducked and weaved, then, after a particularly close miss, he began corkscrewing down, acting as if they had been hit. A few stray blasts still came their way, but as Han pulled out of the spin, he noticed that they were largely being ignored. He quickly landed the _Falcon_ just above the hull covering the reactor core. Jay and Kay had already donned the vacuum suits, and Jay was complaining about the size of the suit he had grabbed, Chewie's, which was way too big for him. The two agents stepped into the airlock; Han cycled it, and then watched through the viewscreen as they attached his entire cargo of glitterstim to the hull of the Star Destroyer, and set a timer for a small explosive of a type that Han hadn't seen before. Then they rushed to the airlock, Han cycled it again, and they were inside. As soon as they'd shed the vac-suits, the pair of agents returned to the cockpit and Kay pulled a small silver stick from his pocket and extended it. He fiddled with something on the back of it, and Jay put some kind of visor-lenses over his eyes. Kay did the same, then the stick-thing flashed a bright light.

"You never came to this planet, that ship never followed you, your cargo is missing because they were chasing you too closely and you had to jettison it in an escape pod or be caught with it, whatever it is, and however you got here, you won't do it again. You will move your ship away from the explosives, stay attached, and ride back with this thing, then you'll be on your own." Kay spoke rapidly, giving Han and Chewie new memories of the events, then the two MIB agents disappeared out the cockpit door, and soon the _Falcon_ rocked gently as an escape pod was launched.

"Chewie, let's get over to the backside of the bridge, there's nothing here to hide us if they look out the window, and judging from the vibration, they're firing up the hyperdrive."

Soon the ship was attached just where Han had suggested, and shortly thereafter came a small explosion, followed by a larger one, damaging the reactor core of the Star Destroyer, then _Falcon_ and Star Destroyer leaped into hyperspace. Seconds later, they reverted to realspace, and Han quickly disengaged his ship from the Star Destroyer. Before them lay the giant hyperspace web-thing, but the Star Destroyer, damaged critically by the explosion and out of control, was on a collision course with the thing. Han and Chewie shielded their eyes from the blinding glare of the explosion as the two collided, then Han let out a snarl of anger and annoyance.

"Come on, Chewie, let's get back to Tattooine. Maybe Jabba will be willing to listen to an explanation, but after dumping his spice like we just did, he won't be happy. Good thing for us that the Maw sucked that Star Destroyer in, or we'd 'a been in real trouble."

Chewie growled a question.

"No, I've never seen anything like that web before. I wonder what it was supposed to be for. Whatever it was, it won't be a success at all, after that Destroyer crashed into it. Is that jump laid in for Tattooine?"

Chewie hrrnnnned an affirmative.

"Good. Maybe Jabba'll only send that idiot Greedo after me. Only one way to find out, though. Punch it, Chewie."

The stars stretched into lines as the _Millennium Falcon_ jumped to hyperspace.


	4. Epilogue: Back on Earth

This is a real Associated Press article on the Stephenville UFO sightings, I just thought it would be a great ending to the story. I do not own this article in any way, shape or form.

Epilogue

DOZENS IN TEXAS TOWN REPORT SEEING UFO

By ANGELA K. BROWN, Associated Press Writer

Mon Jan 14, 10:17 PM ET

STEPHENVILLE, Texas - In this farming community where nightfall usually brings clear, starry skies, residents are abuzz over reported sightings of what many believe is a UFO.

Several dozen people — including a pilot, county constable and business owners — insist they have seen a large silent object with bright lights flying low and fast. Some reported seeing fighter jets chasing it.

"People wonder what in the world it is because this is the Bible Belt, and everyone is afraid it's the end of times," said Steve Allen, a freight company owner and pilot who said the object he saw last week was a mile long and half a mile wide. "It was positively, absolutely nothing from these parts."

While federal officials insist there's a logical explanation, locals swear that it was larger, quieter, faster and lower to the ground than an airplane. They also said the object's lights changed configuration, unlike those of a plane. People in several towns who reported seeing it over several weeks have offered similar descriptions of the object.

Machinist Ricky Sorrells said friends made fun of him when he told them he saw a flat, metallic object hovering about 300 feet over a pasture behind his Dublin home. But he decided to come forward after reading similar accounts in the Stephenville Empire-Tribune.

"You hear about big bass or big buck in the area, but this is a different deal," Sorrells said. "It feels good to hear that other people saw something, because that means I'm not crazy."

Sorrells said he has seen the object several times. He said he watched it through his rifle's telescopic lens and described it as very large and without seams, nuts or bolts.

Maj. Karl Lewis, a spokesman for the 301st Fighter Wing at the Joint Reserve Base Naval Air Station in Fort Worth, said no F-16s or other aircraft from his base were in the area the night of Jan. 8, when most people reported the sighting.

Lewis said the object may have been an illusion caused by two commercial airplanes. Lights from the aircraft would seem unusually bright and may appear orange from the setting sun.

"I'm 90 percent sure this was an airliner," Lewis said. "With the sun's angle, it can play tricks on you."

Officials at the region's two Air Force bases — Dyess in Abilene and Sheppard in Wichita Falls — also said none of their aircraft were in the area last week. The Air Force no longer investigates UFOs.

One man has offered a reward for a photograph or videotape of the mysterious object.

About 200 UFO sightings are reported each month, mostly in California, Colorado and Texas, according to the Mutual UFO Network, which plans to go to the 17,000-resident town of Stephenville to investigate.

Fourteen percent of Americans polled last year by The Associated Press and Ipsos say they have seen a UFO.

Erath County Constable Lee Roy Gaitan said that he first saw red glowing lights and then white flashing lights moving fast, but that even with binoculars could not see the object to which the lights were attached.

"I didn't see a flying saucer and I don't know what it was, but it wasn't an airplane, and I've never seen anything like it," Gaitan said. "I think it must be some kind of military craft — at least I hope it was."


End file.
